Winged Agent
by josieawesomness
Summary: What will happen when Angel goes missing again, will there be help from Max's co-workers this time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey, this my second fanfic so please critcize. I don't own MR or NCIS.**

**Max P.O.V:**

My name is Maximum Ride, I have wings and I grew up in a dog crate. Now I work at NCIS. I am 23, my boss is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my team is Timothy Mcgee, Ziva David, and Tony Dinozzo. I still live with my flock, I'm married to Fang, Iggy married my half-sister Ella, Nudge is a senior, Gazzy is a freshman, and Angel is in 8th grade. We all live together in a mansion. We have not heard from the school in 4 years. Fang was always at home just in case. About 4 years ago we were given fake identities and 5 million dollars. Although we aren't normal we are safe.

I walked into the office like normal, I was the first one there. That wasn't normal, so when I saw Mcgee come in I calmed down some. I was still paranoid about the school. "Hey Alex." said Mcgee, Alex was my alias. It meant defender of mankind, so it was kinda perfect. "Hey Tim." I replied, we both went to work not saying much. Suddenly I heard Tony and Ziva shouting and people climbing the stairs, I pulled out my gun and prepped to shoot.

That was until I saw Fang come up yelling "Max, Max, where are you! They got her, They got Angel!", I sprang into action running up to husband and holding him. "Calm down, it's okay", I quickly pulled him outside and into the forest. Gibbs (who showed up during this mess), Tony, Tim, and Ziva were running after us. I pulled him into a clearing, not caring who was near. We sat down on a stump and caught our breath, Fang started explaining "She never made it to school, I should have walked with her. Max, oh Max. What are going to do?", sobbed Fang."We're going to get her back." I told him. My whole team then emerged through the bushes to see me and Fang holding each other and crying, I kissed Fang on the head and stood "I guess I owe you an explaination." I said,"Yeah, you do." replied my team. "First of all who is he?" asked Tony. "That is my husband, Fang. My name is actually Maximum. We got these names illeagally." I replied. "We also live with my half-sister Ella and her husband Iggy who we grew up with, Nudge who we grew up with, The Gasman who we grew up with, and Angel who is missing. She was taken by a place called the school, which is a lab that specializes in genetic splicing. They gave us all these." I let my wings out, my team looked scared."Fang and I must now go get our flock and find Angel." I said,"We're coming with." said Gibbs, it was no use arguing "Fine" I replied. We all got in my car, Fang had finally stopped crying and was his usual silent self."So you and Alex, I mean Max, are married?" asked Tony."Yeah." replied Fang."How did we never know?" asked Mcgee."I don't know." said Fang, "Why didn't I ever hear about NCIS?" asked Fang."People who know too much get hurt Fang, I didn't need to lose you again.", I said,"Max! I already know too much!", yelled Fang. My team just stared at us. "Fang, stop talking.","No Max, for once I'm gonna talk.". I Stopped at Nudge and Gazzy's high school. I started walking towards the office to check them out, alone.

**Fang P.O.V:**

Max went to go get Nudge and Gazzy, leaving me alone with her co-workers."So how did you get out of our grasp?" asked Tony, I just smirked at him and replied in a duh tone "Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe when the scientists gave me wings they also gave me some other abillities."."Your not very nice." mumbled Tony, he thought that I didn't hear him. So, I replied "Well, neither are you.".He was rather taken aback by that.

**AN:**** If you know of a site to post original works please tell. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Hey reader, thank you for reading this. Heads up, I don't own MR or NCIS.**

**Max P.O.V:**

"What's wrong Max? Do I have to use my fake name? Is everyone okay?" Nudge asked, "I'll tell you at home. No, no fake name. I'll tell you at home.", I replied answering her questions. Gazzy and Nudge opened the car door. "Who are they?", asked Gazzy looking at my team in the back. "Those are they people I work with." I replied. "Hi, I'm Nudge. What are your names? Do you guys have guns? Can I-" Nudge started speaking but I cut her off,"Turn the Nudge Channel off.", I said. "That is Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva." I said, pointing to each as I said their names. "Sit down and buckle up." I said. I hit the gas and sped to my home. "We're here." I said, "I'll go unlock the door, when you get the signal come inside.", I got out of my car. Once inside of my house I snuck around gun out to make sure no one was inside. There was no one, I gave the signal. Fang got out first, waiting for everyone else to get out, then taking up the rear. Once everyone was inside I led them to the living room. We all sat down, "I swear if it was Jeb, he will die." I said, my co-workers looked at me in suprise. Fang just smirked and asked "Can I take a shot?".

**Tony P.O.V:**

Fang made me nervous. He was typically silent, and he was always looking around and being creepy. Now he and Max were talking about killing some guy named Jeb. "Who is Jeb?" I asked, "My father, and a scientist who experiments on kids and animals."Max replied. I was not expecting that. "So, what exactly is going on here?" asked Gibbs. "Angel went missing, she was probaly taken by the school again.", said Max. Nudge burst into tears,"Again?" asked Ziva. "Yes, it last happened 7 years ago in Paris." replied Max.

**Max P.O.V:**

_She was gone. My little Angel, dead. Killed by an explosion. He just gave up and left. I wasn't giving up, I would find wasn't dead, I just knew it. She couldn't be dead._

I cringed at the memory. She wasn't gone, she had been taken. "We need to go to the school." I said. My flock looked scared, but agreed."What's the school?" asked Tim, "The lab we spent our early years in." replied Fang. "We need to go now, we need to fly there." I said, "We'll take a jet there, we can be there in a few hours, where is it?" asked Gibbs."It's in Death Valley,California." I replied. "Okay, we could all get there in a jet in 3 hours." said Tim, "As much as I hate it I agree, It would be faster and we need to get Angel back." I said. We were going to get her back, soon.

**AN:**** Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry that I kinda dragged the subject of Angel's previous dissapearence out to much I didn't mean to. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** This will probably be shorter then normal. So sorry for that, and for not updating. I was sick, again. The song of the day is The Hanging Tree. I don't own MR or NCIS.**

**Max P.O.V:**

We were boarding a large jet to go to California. We were getting Angel back."If anyone hears Angel, say something.", I said to no one in particular, Nudge must've seen confusion on my co-worker's faces,"Angel can read minds, send thoughts, and sometimes control people.", she said. I saw pure and utter shock on their faces. Once we landed we went to a hotel and got rooms, me and Fang, Nudge and Ziva, Gazzy and Iggy, Tony and Mcgee, and Gibbs roomed alone. We unpackked then met in Gibbs' room."So, what's first?", asked Tony,"We find the school, attack, break Angel out, then crack some necks.", I snarled,"What shoul we expect?", asked Ziva,"You aren't coming in, one eraser kick will kill you.", I said blankly,"What's an eraser?", asked Mcgee curiously,"Half- human, half-wolf creatures that have been trying to kill us since we could fight.", I told them cringing. Fang sat with his arm around me."We will get her back.", I whispered to him sweetly.'Max! Please help me, I'm at the school!", I heard Angel cry, my face erupted with pure fear,"Angel sent me a message, she's at the school.", I said breathlessly,'Angel can you tell me how to reach the school?', I asked in my mind,'Yeah, I can feel where you are.', she replied scared,"She can get us there.", I said bravely. I'm getting my Angel back.


End file.
